


Sing/Пой

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Foreshadowing, Inline with canon, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грантер всегда знал, чем все это закончится. Оптимизм - для его друзей. У него другие мотивы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing/Пой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045939) by [tastewithouttalent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent). 



Грантер всегда знал, чем все это кончится.

Даже в лучшие дни, когда их сердца были полны воодушевления, а стаканы полны вина, когда речи Анжольраса пробуждали в каждом из них дух патриотизма, Грантер знал. Когда толпа окружила их, а затем и присоединилась, он знал, что вспыхнувший в их сердцах огонь быстро погаснет. Анжольрасу можно было и не сообщать, что их баррикада была последней. Грантер и так это знал. Знал, что кроме нее других и не было.

Он мог уйти. Агитация шла несколько месяцев, планирование заняло недели, Грантер мог бы ускользнуть даже за день до этих событий, растворившись в ночи. Он потерял бы друзей, но разве эта потеря не стоила спасения своей жизни? Он унес бы память о них с баррикад, взял бы на себя тяжелую ношу воспоминаний, сохранив надежду на то, что в более подходящие времена революция все же свершится.

Грантер остался. Остался не из-за патриотизма: его страна ничего не сделала для него и не была для него чем-то важным. Впрочем, несмотря на все это, порой ему все же хотелось разделять царившее вокруг воодушевление.

Он остался из-за Анжольраса. Когда тот говорил с пылом, который Грантер никогда не разделял, но который наполнял присутствующих, словно сосуды с вином, Грантеру казалось, что он способен ощутить отголоски того чувства, которые составляли суть Анжольраса. Он чувствовал, как ростки патриотизма пробиваются сквозь бесплодную почву его черствой души, пока на них всех проливалась уверенность его друга. С рассветом временное воодушевление Грантера снова растаяло, чтобы уступить место Анжольрасу и его вере в свое дело, которую Грантер никогда не разделял. Растаяло, чтобы уступить место блеску в глазах его друга, когда тот говорил о переменах, и мягким чертам его лица. Когда усталость полностью вытеснила напряжение на баррикаде, Грантер уснул мертвым сном в углу кабака.

Когда рядом был такой человек как Анжольрас, то никакие знания в мире не могли удержать Грантера подальше от баррикад. Он сражался не ради их целей, не ради людей или свободы. Он сражался ради Анжольраса, и его жизнь была ничтожно малой ценой за такую возможность.


End file.
